1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of electrical components, especially film capacitors with dielectric layers of glow polymerisate, in which strip-shaped carriers are separated from insulating tape. First, contact layers of a metal which does not soften when contacts are applied later, are applied to two opposite sides of the carrier. Subsequently, a metal layer and, optionally, further layers are applied to at least one still metal-free side. The metal layer is applied so that it overlaps at least one of the contact layers and forms with the latter an electrically conducting connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method has been proposed in which an insulating material is first provided with metal layers and then cut into strip-shaped carriers. The metal layer of the component is applied to the cut surface.